long live the reckless and the brave
by aisainasai
Summary: "Jangan berjalan ke cahaya," suara ibunya terngiang. Tapi, saat tidak ada harapan yang tersisa, kemana ia harus pergi? —Major character death, non-canon, implied gore/mutilation.


long live the reckless and the brave

 **disclaimer:** shingeki no kyojin (c) hajime isayama.

 **warn:** major character death. non-canon. ooc. implied gore/mutilation.

 **sinopsis:** "jangan berjalan ke cahaya," suara ibunya terngiang. tapi, saat tidak ada harapan yang tersisa, kemana ia harus pergi?

 **note:** rasanya seluruh fandom berduka atas apa yang menimpa armin.

.

* * *

.

Ia mendengar raungan dari kejauhan.

Suara seseorang terdengar, namun ia tidak dapat mengartikan barang sepatah-dua patah pun.

Di sinilah ia terbaring; tanpa kaki yang menopang tubuhnya untuk membunuh lebih banyak lagi bajingan-bajingan keparat yang eksistensinya sebaiknya tidak pernah ada. Di sinilah ia terbujur; dikelilingi wajah orang-orang yang familiar namun tidak dapat ia namai satu persatu karena semuanya mulai mengabur.

Ia merasakan darah merembes ke tanah; rumput dan bunga sama saja.

Seseorang menyentuh pipinya—aroma amis darah bercampur dengan wewangian familiar yang menjeritkan rumah di kepalanya.

Tangannya hangat—

—namun suhu di luar ruangan lebih hangat.

Ia melihat sesuatu menyala membawakan mara di kejauhan—jarak memisahkan namun udara membawakan aroma darah dan kematian. Ia membakar semuanya hingga rata; air mata tidak dapat memadamkan kepedihan yang mengikuti setelah tragedi, demikian pula air dari mata air tidak dapat memperbaiki kerusakan yang terjadi.

Di sinilah ia terkapar; tidak berdaya menghadapi yang tidak bisa dihindari.

Bermain tuhan pada nyawanya sendiri selama ini—tapi inilah skakmatnya. Inilah akhir permainannya.

Segala hal yang pernah terjadi di hidupnya berputar kembali—menjadi segar seperti embun di pagi hari. Ia mengingat kehidupannya sebelumnya. Wanita itu—oh, ibunya. Ibunya yang suka memangkunya dan menyisir surai cokelatnya dengan jari-jarinya yang ramping sewaktu ia masih kecil. Senyum—senyum seseorang, surai kelabu sebahu—

Mengapa kini ia tidak bisa menempatkan nama dalam wajah yang terlukis di memori?

Ia terbatuk—seseorang menjerit, isakan menyusul. Barulah ia mengingatnya, saat imej dalam memorinya terbawa ke kehidupan—wajah seorang yang karib dalam kenangan. Mikasa, tersenyum—entah kapan. Senyum itu seindah lantunan melodi burung di hari yang cerah. Lantunan itu dibawakan oleh air hujan yang menerpa wajahnya.

Wajahnya sangat dekat, senyum miring terkembang terpaksa. Beberapa titik air mata menitikkan wajahnya.

"Eren, Eren—tinggalah sebentar lagi." raungnya, meratap pada Tuhan; berdoa pada Eren. Ia menengadah—atau setidaknya, upaya nihil untuk menengadah, berusaha menatap saudaranya.

Saat Mikasa menyentuh wajahnya dan menopangnya untuk bergerak, kenangan lama kembali menyapa pikirannya yang mulai sulit memahami apa yang sebenarnya akan terjadi padanya.

Ia mengingat ibunya—ia melihat ibunya di sisi lain di seberang sana, bersama kawan-kawannya yang berbagi pengalaman perang; menanti kedatangannya di seberang. Mengamati dengan penuh selidik. Sekali lagi memainkan, _'Apakah kali ini dia akan mati?'_

Ia melihat Armin di seberang sana—bersama ibunya, bersama teman-temannya yang wafat terdahulu.

"Mikasa…." ia terkekeh—entah untuk meringankan beban siapa. Dari horizon seseorang meneriaki nama tanpa wajah yang berarti. Punggungnya termakan jarak, berkamuflase di antara pepohonan. Ia mengenali gerakan yang sangat ia kagumi itu—tapi otaknya enggan menyuplai nama. "Mikasa… ambil waktumu…."

Seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya dengan kasar. "Hei—kau tidak boleh mati—brengsek…."

Semuanya mendadak menjadi statis.

Kenangan semasa hidupnya bermain seperti film rilisan baru dalam teater parodi.

Ia mengingat kematian sama seperti kematian dalam ingatannya—orang tuanya, teman-temannya, musuhnya. Ia sering menanyakan kapan kematian akan menjemputnya—tiga tahun? Empat puluh hari?

Ia masih ingin hidup seribu tahun lagi.

Ia melihat jalan terbuka baginya—kilauan putih menapaki langkahnya. Menggodanya untuk mengambil langkah maju ke depan, menjemput pengantin wanita bergaun cahaya putih itu.

"Jangan berjalan ke cahaya," suara ibunya terngiang dari jauh.

 _Tapi, saat tidak ada lagi harapan yang tersisa, kemana aku harus pergi?_

Ia tidak akan menyerah.

Mikasa mengguncangnya dengan lembut—seseorang membentaknya dengan sumpah serapah yang khas. Ia mengenali seseorang yang menyentuh punggung tangannya.

Kemudian ia mengingat kalau darahnya yang membasahi bumi bukan hanya bersumber dari kaki kanannya yang terpotong supaya ia tidak mati—tangannya juga, tangannya yang tidak ada, merasakan sentuhan dari orang-orang mati yang ingin menuntunnya ke alam maut.

"Mikasa—jangan…."

Entah apa yang mengisi penuh rongga pernapasannnya—tapi ia menjadi sulit bernapas.

Seseorang mendekatinya, bertekuk lutut disampingnya.

Tangannya yang masih nyaris-utuh—yang jari telunjuk, jari manis, setengah jari tengah, dan jempolnya masih dapat diselamatkan—berusaha menggapai sesuatu yang solid, namun menghentikannya saat otaknya menyuplai fakta bahwa yang baru menghampirinya adalah pecinta kebersihan.

 _Tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun bahkan saat sudah di atas ranjang ajal._

Otaknya sedikit lumpuh untuk menyuplai nama, namun ia mengingat: " _Heichou…_ aku—"

 _Masih ingin hidup._

 _Masih ingin melawan._

 _Masih ingin menang._

Mikasa membelai puncak kepalanya—selalu figur ibu, selalu yang memiliki hasrat melindungi. Eren menangis saat Mikasa memperlihatkan bola mata suramnya yang terlihat berkilau membelakangi mara api yang semakin menjadi.

Selalu yang paling indah, selalu yang mampu mengubah gelombang pasang-surut menjadi deret kalimat majas yang menghipnotis.

"Bocah," seseorang mengubah arah lamunannya, "kau… berusahalah untuk hidup."

Ia melakukannya.

Ia berusaha membuat dirinya letih dengan berlari dan menjalankan berbagai skenario dalam kepalanya.

Kemudian lantai zulmat berganti menjadi cahaya putih yang meliputinya; tanpa sadar ia berlari menuju cahaya, menyongsong wanita mempelai bergaun cahaya putih yang berkilau di ruang dansa berhiaskan berlian—tanpa sadar menyambut uluran tangan orang-orang yang wajahnya terasa tidak asing.

Seseorang memanggilnya, berkata: "Tunggu aku di seberang sana."

Ia menoleh mencari orang yang ingin bersua dengannya, suara yang dipenuhi kerinduan dan nostalgia, lalu berkata: "Kutunggu kau di seberang sana."

.

* * *

.

 **[** end. **]**


End file.
